sakurakosanfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Do You Live?
is the second episode of the Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru (Anime) series. Summary A small child is shown being shoved by a unknown woman presumably her mother leaving a blood on her backpack. She is later found by Shōtarou Tatewaki and taken to the police station where we first meet the police officer Hiroki Utsumi, they find out from her that she calls herself by the name Ii-chan, they make a call to see if there are any missing children. Upon closer inspection of her backpack they see the blood and seeing as she is not hurt that it is someone else. Without any other leads they take her to Sakurako Kujō to see if she might be able to help out. When they reach her house she is angry at the fact that she was disturbed when sleeping but she decides to help. She notices that she has a broken arm that has healed as the bone heals in the way that it was hurt in order to compensate the injury, showing that she was the victim of child abuse at some time earlier. The next day while at the park they run into Yuriko Kougami who recognizes Ii-chan as a girl that she cares for at the day care she works at. Her name is revealed to be Yuuka Tominaga, upon finding out they rush to her house. Immediately after entering Shoutarou recognizes the smell to be the smell of a dead body and trash everywhere to the point that the only exit was the front door. They have Yuriko and Yuuka stay in a side room while Hiroki waits outside. Sakurako and Shotarou soon come across the dead body of the mother on the floor of the kitchen. Sakurako then explains that she must of been attacked by someone she knew. Meanwhile outside a unknown man shows up and stabs Hiroki and enters the house. As they wonder why she did not escape and upon looking around Sakurako notices a baby bottle revealing that she had Yuuko escape out the window and under her body was a trap door where a unconscious and not breathing baby is found revealing why she did not escape. Sakurako then immediately starts to give CPR to the baby, while the unknown man, shown to be the father enters, she then tells Shoutarou to leave even while in danger because stopping CPR would make resuscitating the baby impossible. Hiroki then rushes in and pins the father up against the wall, with quick thinking Shoutarou grapples and disarms the father and knocking him out. Sakurako yells out a name "Soutarou" and scolds Shoutarou for acting like a hero and doing so will only get him killed. A short time later the father is shown to be arrested and escorted outside. Sakurako then explains that the father must of came to house, caught the mother by surprise while slashing at her when she opened the door. The mother then locks the door, but with the trash that is blocking the exits making escape impossible, she has Yuuko go out the window, but stays and sacrifices herself in order to save her baby life. Also revealing that the mother was loving and the abuse was from the father. Gallery Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 02 - 09.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 02 - 19.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 02 - 08.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - OP - 04.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 02 - 22.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 02 - 19.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Anime